In various types of imaging apparatus, a photographic film must be clamped in a work station while a particular operation is performed on the film. In certain types of apparatus, for example, film scanners, the film must be held extremely flat in order for an image on the film to be recorded properly. One problem in maintaining the film flat is that photographic film has a natural curl due to an emulsion coated on one side of the film.
In a conventional film clamp, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a film 1 is clamped against a platen 3 on all four sides of a rectangular aperture 5 by a vertical force (represented by a plurality of arrows 7). In the use of such a film clamp, the natural curl in the film 1 will be retained, and the film will not be held flat. Further, when all sides of the film 1 are clamped, any thermal variation of the film that occurs while the film is clamped can result in the film's buckling.